Animorphs: The Reinforcements
by Lt. Cmdr. Radner
Summary: The Yeerk are starting to step up their game and now have allied themselves with the most evil people on the planet. The Earth’s only hope is for its heroes to unite against the darkness.


Animorphs: The Reinforcements

Summary: The Yeerk are starting to step up their game and now have allied themselves with the most evil people on the planet. The Earth's only hope is for its heroes to unite against the darkness.

Disclaimer: Animorphs belong to Applegate. The Knights though inspired by Mystic Knights of Tir-Na-Nog and King Arthur and the Knights of Justice they are all OC and are mine to due with as I please. If you want to play with them ask first.

A/n: Yet another new story, I will get back to my other ones I swear but with new Avatar episodes I find myself returning to some of my older concepts that I've been batting around for years. So for now enjoy.

Chapter 1: Reg

My name is Reginald "Reg" Arnolds. That right first and last name now for the most of you who read this are probably thinking that I'm a nut job, "Oh god he told us his last name, the Yeerks are going to find him, boo hoo" please. The Yeerks already know about my friends and me. Now for those of you idiots that don't know what Yeerks are here's the quick and dirty version for ya.

About twenty years give or take five our planet was discovered by a mean, evil, and utter pain in the ass alien race called the Yeerks. Biologically speaking they are only about an inch and a half big and look like ugly grey slugs. So what not that scary right, WRONG; see this is one of those appearance can be deceiving situations that really piss me off and if you know me, you know a LOT of shit pisses me off. See these "alien slug from hell" as I so lovingly call them have the annoying habit of climbing into ones ear and utterly taking control of ones body. Not fun believe me I've lived through it.

Anyway turns out that our little corner of the universe is just the most recent in a long line of Yeerk conquests, and between us the most vital. See standing between them and us were the stoic, egotistical, half cousin of the centaur called Andelites. Now these guys are a piece of work in every sense of the word and they piss me off also but in a good way. But I digress, about two Years ago the Andelites send a ship and a full battalion to defend us only to get their, oh so high and mighty, asses handed to them by Visser Three or as I refer to him, the Son of Bitch Asshole in charge of taking the earth. Basically he wipes the entire task force save one fighter belonging to one of the few Andelites I actually like, Elfangor.

See unlike his comrades Elfangor can and will think outside the proverbial box. He landed on Earth hoping to find the means to undo the shit storm the Yeerks are causing. Instead he finds five normal every day kids and bestows upon them his mission and a power greater then anything save Momma Nature herself could come up with. The power to Morph, to change into any animal they touch; to become the Animorphs.

Now those of you who know this already know that I unfortunately wasn't one of the five. No but I am part of the war, see for the last thousand or so years our little blue orb called earth has enjoyed what I call a sort of cease fire between wars: A war between justice, nobility, and honor versus greed, corruption, and hate; between me and my friends and the biggest A-hole in the universe; Mordred LeFay.

That's right THE Mordred "Son of King Arthur" LeFay, and the biggest son of bitch this side of the Milkyway. See after Arthur kicked his son out of Camelot for treason he studied magic under his dear sweet mum who was in fact a good witch. Anyway during his studies he comes across the legend of the Dusk Sword, the counter to balance the power of Arthur's Excalibur; in other words a blade of pure evil. Any way he and a three of his followers go in search of it and vanish for about five years.

He then reappears at the head of an army of Gobs. What are Gobs? Think of golem giants, add hot lava, water, or earth depending on your preference, shrink them to about seven feet tall and make them next to impossible to stop, and you have them. And dear sonny boy is the head of an entire army of them. Any way Mordred attempts to take Camelot and kills dear old dad but before he take the throne his alley Queen Mab betrays him because in a vision of the future Mordred has in store everything is dead and that don't jive with her. But she is too weak to stop him so she curses him for a thousand years and seals away his three generals.

This is were things get really interesting, now while Mab handle that the Lady of the Lake has Lancelot return Excalibur to Avalon and it's king, Lord Oberon. Oberon then decrees that Excalibur and its fellow weapons of power will rest until Mordred awakens and when he does they shall call their chosen one's to retrieve them and stand as the vanguard of humanity as Elementalist Knights.

So a thousand years pass and Mordred wakes up. At the same time my friend Shane who just moved to Trinity Falls stumbles upon one of the last portals to Avalon and ends up getting his ass chose as the wielder of Excalibur. Now most people would at this point say I should be leader blah, blah, blah. Not me, if Excalibur wants him to lead then good luck god speed and don't die.

Anyway that's how our little group got started. The Elementalist Knights as Oberon's right hand man, Puck, dubbed us. There are eight of us with Shane in the lead as the Dawn Knight since Excalibur is also referred to as the Dawn Sword. Shane is pretty cool leader wise. He doesn't dictate which is good since most of us don't listen to him half the time anyway. He plays close to the vest never showing more emotion then he needs to, except when he playing kissy face with his girlfriend Samantha.

Samantha or Sam as we all call her was next to be called as a knight. She is the Knight of Fire and wields a wicked bladed bow and arrow and is fact the best shot among us. Puck dubbed her Fire Hawk because like a hawk she was death from above. She is a bit of a bookworm and shy at time but loyal to a fault and my best friend since PreK.

Then there's Luna, also known as hard ass of the group. She's a junior instructor at the local martial arts dojo and the enforcer for our group, aka she does all the intimidating for us. She is the Knight of Thunder and was dubbed Thunder Tiger by Puck because she is as quick and ruthless as a tiger. The only thing quicker is her whip and watch out because that thing stings.

Then I came around, now I have a rather personal reason for fighting Mordred. See when Mordred woke his three generals took over the bodies of some the local assholes not a great improvement but at least it made it fun to banter with them. Anyway his Water Gob general known as Aquarina basically turned me into her man-bitch butt-monkey until I had my ass saved Luna. You can understand the humiliation I had to endure from that. After that I got chosen as the Knight of Water and was second in command, don't ask me how not even I know. I earned the moniker Sea Serpent from Puck because like a serpent I coil and encircle my prey before I strike that and I occasionally pull off a few small time cons but when your dad is one of the best Private Investigators in the state, you have to do something to occupy your free time. And stay away from my long sword, last thing I need is some one to loose an eye playing with it.

After that Henry ended up joining our eclectic as the Knight of Wind. The guy is the biggest contradiction ever. He stands 6'11" and muscular like a young Shaq only a slightly lighter skin tone and just as bald. But the guy is perhaps the smartest among us, he quotes philosophy and poetry regularly and usually keeps us from doing something incredibly stupid unless it has to do with Teragol, Mordred's Mud Gob General who is nothing short of animal and has a fetish for virgin females. Needless to the say the guy ticks me off. Henry wields a massive axe and was dubbed Storm Claw by Oberon's allies the Falcon-men out of respect for saving one of their precious eggs.

Then there is Luis. What I said about Visser Three and Mordred being the universe's biggest asshole, this guy runs a close second to these two. He stubborn, arrogant, sexist, and overall a son of a bitch; I'm still trying to figure out how he and Luna get along so well since she usually pounds guys like this into the ground for breakfast. The fact that he is the Knight of Earth only strengthens his stubbornness and is always butting heads with Shane claiming he want's to lead but every time he gets his shot he blows it in which case Shane ends up rescuing our asses. The aptly chosen moniker of Stone Ram seems to suit him well in my view because he too bone headed to be bullheaded.

Then there's Meg or as I call her the hyper-caffeinated cheerleader. She is cheery, good-natured and overall one of the nicest people I've ever met. But don't let the ditzy persona fool you she is perhaps the smartest person among us even if she's a scatterbrain. She is the Knight of Light and earned the title Moon Vixen from Puck because like the Vixen she is fierce when protecting those she cares for.

And lastly there's Max, what can I say about her except this: She is HOOOOOOOOOT! She is Meg's long lost twin and is physically her double but there is an added factor that just hits all the right places when I think of her if you get my meaning. Any way Max may be Meg's twin but there aren't two people you will find to be any different. When Meg's hyper, Max is cool. When Max is angry, Meg tries to find the bright side of things. They are absolute polar opposites of each other. Max is our Knight of Shadows and uses the moniker Shadow Panther that she got from her Shinobi Master a person she only refers to as Master Cho.

See about ten years ago while on vacation Max was stolen by at the time an unknown assailant that turned out to be Max from the future and was taken to the Shadow Lands and left at the Shinobi temple where Master Cho found her. Believing her family dead she studied the Shadow Ninja arts eventually becoming Cho's apprentice. It is during this time that Mordred hires Max as a mercenary bodyguard in the hopes she can take out the then seven Elemental Knights. Mordred's plan thankfully failed when she discovered that her sister and family were still alive and that she had been fighting against her. She then left Mordred's employ to seek guidance from Master Cho, which led her to Avalon and to her taking on the mantle of the Knight of Shadows.

Not exactly a nutshell but that's our little group of maniacs. So right now you probably wonder what a thousand year old tyrant and an alien invasion have in common. See as often as Mordred has tried to take us he has failed miserably because we can spot a flunky of his a mile off. So what is a villain to do, he attacks from within.

That leads me to my current situation, right now while I'm telling you all these glorious details an alien that looks like a cross between a chicken's reptilian cousin and a salad shooter is holding me under foul smelling brown water as a Yeerk slips into my head. Needless to say I ain't thrilled.

How I get here? Short and dirty version; the Yeerk's have this front organization called the Sharing which is a cross between Boy Scouts and 4H clubs. In reality it's a recruitment ground for hosts, most don't go willingly. But there are some fool assholes that believe that it's better to rule at the devil's right hand then to serve in heaven. Anyway prior to my education in the foul ways of the Yeerks I figured it would be a nice distraction from the constant save the world fun. So I go to a meeting, mistake one. Mistake two was agreeing to join in the full members meeting aka the Host meeting. Jus t feel my shock and wonder to who I find there in that meeting then none other then the queen bitch herself Aquarina. Before I can even pull my sword the walking razor blades have me pinned and now I have a slug in my head. If I get out of this alive Luis is never going to let me live this down.

Chapter 2: Max: The Shadow Ninja notices a change in her usually flirtatious comrade and tries to bring to light just what is up with this Sharing group he keeps raving about.

A/n: Like it? Hate it? Don't give a crap? It doesn't matter just REVIEW!


End file.
